


Katajien sylissä

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Remuksella on piilopaikka.





	Katajien sylissä

**Author's Note:**

> Sirremuksessa on jotain todella puoleensa vetävää, vaikka en olekaan suurin Potter-fani. Kirjoitin alunperin tämän fikin lokakuussa 2016, mutta editoin sitä hieman tämän vuoden puolella.

Remuksella on piilopaikka. Linnan takana, siellä, missä kasvaa tiheänä katajaa ja minne joku on hylännyt puiset vankkurit. Remus löysi ne sattumalta pian koulunalkujen jälkeen, kun hän kuljeksi linnan tiluksilla ja etsi paikkaa, jonne paeta Siriusta. Hän oli nähnyt tästä jälleen sopimattomia unia ja pelkäsi, että se paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan mailien päähän. Sirius on sitä paitsi fiksu poika, melkein pelottavan fiksu, ja huomaa usein asioita, joita muut eivät näe.  
  
Viime yö oli hieman samanlainen: Remus heräsi kuumissaan ja sydän levottomana ja pakeni ennen aamunkoittoa ulos, jotta Sirius ei vahingossakaan saisi tietää.  
  
  
Remus siirtää tuuheita katajanoksia tieltään ja työntyy puiden tarjoamaan syliin. Vankkurit odottavat häntä pitkäksi kasvaneen heinän seassa samassa paikassa ja asennossa kuin aina ennenkin. Niiden pultit ovat ruostuneet ja suuria pyöriä koristavat villit muratit ja sammallaikut. Remus ei tiedä, mihin vankkureita on aikoinaan käytetty, mutta niiden sään pieksemästä ulkonäöstä päätellen ne ovat olleet unohdettuina jo pitkään. Ehkä jo useamman vuosikymmenen, jopa vuosisadan.  
  
Heinänkorsilla kellivät vesipisarat kastelevat Remuksen housunlahkeet. Hän levittää mukanaan tuoman viltin vankkureiden pohjalle ja kipuaa sitten itsekin kyytiin. Hän tulee tänne usein tekemään läksyjään, kirjoittamaan päiväkirjaansa tai vain haaveilemaan. Joskus hän myös tekee asioita, jotka punastuttavat myöhemmin – silloin kun hän näkee Siriuksen seuraavan kerran – ja joita hän ei voisi ikinä lausua ääneen. Tänään on sellainen päivä: hän haluaa täyttää ne kohdat, jotka viimeöinen uni jätti tyhjiksi.  
  
"Kuutamo! Täällä sinä siis aina piileksit!"  
  
Remus pelästyy sydänjuuriaan myöten ja ponkaisee istumaan. Siriuksen kasvot virnistävät hänelle tummanvihreiden oksien lomasta.  
  
"Anturajalka..." Remus mutisee ja painuu takaisin makuulleen.  
  
"Tämä on erittäin viehättävä paikka", Sirius sanoo ja kävelee vankkureiden vierelle. Hän painaa leukansa niiden laitaa vasten ja hymyilee Remukselle kummallisesti. Kuin hänellä olisi kujeita mielessään. "Mikset ole kertonut minulle koskaan tästä paikasta?"  
  
Remus välttää katsomasta Siriusta silmiin. "En tiedä. Se ei ole kai tullut koskaan mieleeni."  
  
"Valehtelija", Sirius julistaa, "olen varma, että olet jättänyt tarkoituksella kertomatta."  
  
Remus pyörittää vain silmiään.  
  
"En ymmärrä, miksi. Mitä sinä edes teet täällä yksinäsi? Läksyjäkö?" Sirius nälvii.  
  
"Kyllä", Remus sanoo hitaasti, "läksyjä." Haaveilun hän pitää itsellään, vaikka onkin varma, että Sirius voi arvata sen omillaankin: onhan tämä itsekin vasta kuudentoista ja viihdyttänyt itseään varmasti satoja kertoja samalla tavalla kuin hänkin.  
  
"Olet tylsin ihminen, jonka tiedän", Sirius päristää huuliaan, mutta pilke hänen silmäkulmassaan vakuuttaa Remuksen siitä, että hän on jo arvannut.  
  
"Sitten voitkin lähteä", Remus hymähtää ja kääntää Siriukselle selkänsä. "Miksi sinä edes seurailet minua tällä tavalla?"  
  
"Koska", Sirius sanoo ja pitää dramaattisen tauon kaivaessaan paitansa alta jotain, "minä löysin sinun päiväkirjasi. Se oli sinun patjasi alla. Ajattelin, että ehkä sinä haluaisit lukea sitä kanssani."  
  
Remuksen kasvot lehahtavat tummanpunaisiksi yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä. Siriuksen suupielet nykivät ylöspäin, mutta Remusta ei naurata.  
   
"Anna se takaisin!" hän huutaa ja yrittää kahmaista nahkakantisen kirjan itselleen. Sirius on kuitenkin vikkelämpi liikkeissään ja pomppaa taaksepäin hänen ulottumattomiinsa.  
  
"Kuutamoiseni", Sirius nauraa, "en olisi koskaan uskonut  _sinun_  kirjoittavan päiväkirjaa!"  
  
"Sirius, minä en pelleile", Remus kihisee ja kompuroi ulos vankkureista. "Anna se takaisin! Se on henkilökohtainen!"  
  
Sirius pakenee häneltä uudestaan ja, jahdattuaan tätä aikansa vankkureiden ympäri, Remus päättää vihdoin antaa periksi. Hän ei ole leikkituulella.  
  
"Sirius", hän toistaa, "olen tosissani. Anna se minulle takaisin."  
  
Sirius on kuin ei kuulisikaan ja avaa kirjan. Remuksen sydän jättää lyönnin välistä: Hän on kirjoittanut ylös unistaan ja haaveistaan ja vaaleanpunaisista ja mustista perhosista vatsanpohjallaan. Kaikesta, mikä liittyy enemmän tai vähemmän aina Siriukseen.  
  
"Krhm. Rakas päiväkirja—"  
  
"Minä en ole koskaan kirjoittanut noin!" Remus huudahtaa.  
  
"Shh", Sirius nostaa etusormensa pystyyn, "lukijan vapauksia." Hän karistaa toisen kerran kurkkuaan. "Rakas päiväkirja, tänään minun parhaista parhain ja ehdottomasti  _komein_  ystäväni Sirius Musta –"  
  
Remus tyrskähtää ja hengittää taas vapaammin. "Olet idiootti", hän pudistaa päätään ja nappaa päiväkirjan itselleen.  
  
"Anteeksi", Sirius hymyilee ja kipuaa hänen perässään vankkureihin, "mutta täytyyhän minun joskus kiusata sinua vähän. En pidä siitä, että lähdet seikkailemaan tällä tavalla yksin. Ilman  _minua._ "  
  
"Arvostaisin enemmän, jos et kiusaisi", Remus toteaa ja nakkaa kirjan vankkureiden perimmäiseen nurkkaan – sinne, mistä Sirius ei enää yllä sitä ottamaan.  
  
"Uskoisinko tuota", Sirius hymyilee ja ottaa häntä kädestä kiinni. Remus kurtistaa kulmiaan ja katsoo heidän lomitettuja sormiaan.  
  
"Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?" Hän on varma, aivan varma, että näkee epävarmuuden käväisevän Siriuksen kasvoilla.  
  
"Minä luin sitä", Sirius sanoo ja puristaa.  
  
Remuksen silmät laajenevat. "Vannon, että kiroan si—"  
  
Ja sitten hän jo makaa vankkureiden pohjalla Sirius päällään ja tämän huulet tiukasti hänen omissaan kiinni. Hän räpyttää silmiään – on hemmetin tietoinen Siriuksen vartalon painosta ja lämmöstä ja miten hyvältä se kaikki tuntuu – ja työntää pojan hädissään kauemmas.  
  
"Hemmetti, Sirius! M-mitä sinä—"  
  
" _Minä olen korviani myöten kusessa_ ", Sirius lausuu ulkoa nopeasti ja hengästyneenä hänen kasvoilleen, " _olen korviani myöten kusessa Anturajalkaan, enkä tiedä, miten saisin sen loppumaan. Hän saa minut sekaisin. Hän hymyilee ja puhuu minulle ja tulee aina lähelle, eikä varmasti tiedä, että se ajaa minut vähitellen hulluksi. Hemmetti, tämä ei voi olla normaalia! Ei kukaan poika rakastu parhaaseen ystäväänsä tällä tavalla!_ "  
  
Sirius vetää ahnaasti henkeä ja, ennen kuin Remus ehtii koota ajatuksensa ja puolustautua, painaa huulensa taas hänen suulleen. Remus ynisee ja sopertaa sekavia, mutta Sirius vain suutelee eikä vetäydy, vaikka Remukselta meinaa loppua happi kesken. Suudelma ei ole hyvä: se on hätäinen ja raivoisa, täynnä yhteen kolahtavia hampaita ja Remuksen kirosanoja. Mutta se on  _suudelma._  
  
"Perhana", Sirius viimein sihahtaa ja kierähtää huohottaen hänen viereensä. "Ei perhana."  
  
"Sirius", Remus kuiskaa ja aukoo suutaan. Mitään ei tule ulos, ei yhtikäs mitään. Hän kurtistaa keskittyneenä kulmiaan,  _hemmetti sano nyt jotain sinä mokoma konnankuvatus_ , muttei keksi mitään. Mitä tällaisessa tilanteessa voi edes sanoa?  
  
"Mikset kertonut minulle?" Sirius ärähtää ja läimäyttää häntä käsivarteen. "Kautta Merlinin parran, mikset kertonut minulle aikaisemmin!"  
  
Remus änkyttää, muttei onnistu vieläkään muodostamaan kielellään mitään epämääräistä mutinaa parempaa.  
  
"Perhana", Sirius toistaa päätään pudistellen ja nousee taas istumaan.  
  
"Olen pahoillani." Remus ei tiedä, miksi sanoo sen: Siriushan se tässä suuteli, ei hän!  
  
Sirius hengittää syvään ja näyttää vihdoin hiljenevän kokoamaan ajatuksiaan. Remus ei muista, milloin olisi nähnyt tämän viimeksi niin sekavana. Levottomana.  _Kiihkeänä._  
  
"Hemmetti", Remus kuiskaa ja räpyttelee taas silmiään. Sydämenlyönnin ajan he vain katsovat pöllämystyneinä toisiaan ja ilma heidän välillään kihelmöi. Sirius on ensimmäinen, jonka kasvot syttyvät onnelliseen hymyyn.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus vinkaisee, kun tämä hyökkää taas hänen päälleen ja rutistaa niin lujaa, että hengittäminen käy vaikeaksi.  
  
"Kuutamo", Sirius huudahtaa ja suukottaa jokaista paljasta ihokaistaletta, jonka vain Remuksen kasvoilta ja kaulasta löytää.  
  
"Lopeta!" Remus kikattaa – todella  _kikattaa_  – ja kiemurtelee Siriuksen alla. "Anturajalka! Merlin sentään! Sinä tapat minut!"  
  
Siriuksen harmaiden silmien katse on kiinteä ja lämmin. Remus ei osaa lukea Siriuksen ajatuksia tämän kasvoilta, mutta tämän pehmeät huulet kertovat tarpeeksi. Suudelma on tällä kertaa maltillisempi, ja Remus uskaltaa viimein rentoutua ja kietoa kätensä Siriuksen niskan taakse. Hän painaa mieleensä jokaisen pienen yksityiskohdan: Siriuksen huulten lämmön, tämän savulta tuoksuvan hengityksen, tämän viileän käden hänen kaulallaan ja tavan imaista hänen alahuultaan vetäytyessään vihdoin kauemmas. Remus hieraisee silmiään ja yrittää olla sulkematta niitä enää uudestaan.  
   
"Pelkäsin, että oksennan. Minua jännitti todella paljon."  
  
Se on asia, jota Remus ei olisi koskaan uskonut kuulevansa Siriuksen suusta. Siriuksen kädet tärisevät, Remus huomaa, ja tämän kasvoilla viipyy vaikea hymy. Hän ymmärtää vasta silloin, että hänen pitäisi luultavasti vastata jotain.  
  
"Minä pidän sinusta", hän töksäyttää.  
  
Sirius pyörittää silmiään ja painaa päänsä hänen rinnalleen. "Aina niin sulava..."  
  
"Todella pidän", Remus jatkaa hiljempaa, upottaa sormensa Siriuksen mustien hiusten lomaan ja miettii, että se tuntuu oikeastaan aika hyvältä. Myöntää ihastus nyt tällä tavalla ääneen ja saada pitää Siriusta lähellä. Niin. Miksei hän ollut kertonut aikaisemmin? Mitä hän on edes pelännyt?  
  
"Valehtelija", Sirius julistaa, "olen varma, ettet pidä minusta ollenkaan."  
  
"Miten vain", Remus sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä. Siriuksen hiukset ovat silkkiä hänen karheilla kämmenillään, tämän lämpö ja tuoksu – havumetsiä, tupakansavua ja mustia öitä – saavat hänen vatsansa kuplimaan.  
  
"Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa aikaisemmin", Sirius mutisee ja rutistaa hänen villapaitansa ryppyyn. "Oikeasti."  
  
Remus tuhahtaa. "Olisit itse sanonut! Mistä minä olisin voinut koskaan tietää, että sinusta tuntuu samalta? Toisin kuin sinä,  _minä_  en mene lukemaan luvatta toisten päiväkirjoja!" Hän nakkaa kulmaansa, kun Sirius kampeaa itsensä toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan ja painaa etusormen hänen rintaansa.  
  
"Se sattuu täällä", Sirius lausuu, eikä katso Remusta silmiin. Sitten hän painaa kämmenensä Remuksen vatsalle. "Ja täällä. Se tuntuu inhottavalta. Vatsasta vääntää aina, kun sitä ajattelee."  
  
Remus pidättää henkeään. Hän odottaa, että Sirius siirtäisi kättään vieläkin alemmas, mutta tämä nouseekin istumaan.  
  
"Kaikki on jo  _nyt_  tarpeeksi hankalaa."  
  
"En ymmärrä sinua", Remus sanoo ja nousee itsekin, "en ymmärrä sinua ollenkaan. Sinä... Sinun pitäisi  _nähdä_ , millainen olet tyttöjen kanssa. Miten sinä—"  
  
"Se on helppoa", Sirius hymähtää, "mutta  _tämä_  ei ole. Sinä olet poika, Remus. Ymmärrätkö? Ei minun pitäisi tuntea tällä tavalla toisesta  _pojasta_!"  
  
Remus kietoo kätensä Siriuksen ympärille ja painaa leukansa tämän olkapäätä vasten. "Itsepähän suutelit", hän sanoo, "en minä sinua pakottanut."  
  
"Niin suutelin", Sirius hymähtää ja kohottaa leukaansa, "ja perhanan hyvin suutelinkin."  
  
Remus tyrskähtää, eikä hän pane pahakseen, vaikka Sirius vetääkin hänet syliinsä ja paijaa kuin liian suurta pehmolelua.  
  
"Kuinka kauan?" Remus kuiskaa ja katselee Siriuksen huulia. Ne kaartuvat hymyyn.  
  
"Aika kauan", Sirius vastaa, "nauraisit, jos tietäisit tarkalleen."  
  
Remus painaa katseensa alas tyngiksi puremiinsa kynsiin.  
  
"Viime vuonna", hän sanoo, vaikka Sirius ei asiasta häneltä kysynytkään. Tuntuu silti paremmalta myöntää se ääneen. "Vähän sen jälkeen, kun palasimme tänne kesälomilta. James oli levittänyt koko matka-arkkunsa sisällön sängyllesi ja tulit sen takia sitten viereeni nukkumaan. Silloin minä sen kai tajusin..."  
  
Sirius hymisee ja antaa hänelle kevyen suudelman. "Voisin tehdä sen uudestaan", Sirius virnistää, "tulla nukkumaan viereen ja vähän halailla."  
  
Remus sulkee silmänsä. Sirius sivelee hänen huuliaan, raottaa niitä, ja pian hän maistaa taas tupakan ja havumetsät, yömyöhäiset konnuudet ja asiat, joista hän on saattanut vain haaveilla.  
  
"Sinä olet niin hellyydenkipeä", Sirius mutisee hänen suuhunsa.  
  
"Hellyydenkipeä!" Remus toistaa ja työntää Siriuksen kasvot kauemmas. "Kutsutko  _sinä_  minua tosissasi  _hellyydenkipeäksi_!"  
  
"Kyllä, kyllä", Sirius virnistää ja vetää hänet mukanaan takaisin makuulle. "Olet hellyydenkipein ihminen, jonka tiedän, Kuutamo."  
  
Remus tuhahtaa, muttei väitä enää vastaan. Hän käpertyy Siriuksen syliin niin lähelle kuin vain pääsee, eikä puhua pukahdakaan, kun Sirius sanoo  _Siinäs näet, mitä minä sanoin_  tai  _Ethän sinä oikeasti loukkaantunut?_  tai  _Remus?_  tai  _Älä vain nukahda. Minä vannon, etten kanna sinua takaisin sisälle._  
  
Sirius on silti heistä kahdesta se, joka nukahtaa ensimmäisenä.


End file.
